


sweetheart, nothing about us is traditional

by artemidos



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, First Christmas, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Tree Decoration, dumb festive outfits, kate and richie love christmas!!, seth loves.... other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemidos/pseuds/artemidos
Summary: seth comes home to an ambush of christmas cheer, including a tree, a mass of decorations and a particularly insistent kate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the process for this was as follows:  
> me: i want prompts  
> arsy: tree decorations! dumb costumes!  
> me: sure!  
> kat: write smut  
> me: Y E S
> 
> \---------- so anyway, here's this FOR BOTH OF YOU. i've been writing this while hella out of it so just excuse any mistakes because i'm exhausted. it might end up being part of an ot3 holiday series bc i got quite a few prompts to do w/ that.

They heard Seth before they saw him, which wasn’t surprising considering they were distracted by Richie holding fake mistletoe between their heads.

“What the hell is this?”

“You’re home!” Kate exclaimed, turning her head and pulling away from the kiss, Richie still keeping a firm hold on her behind. The two were dressed in particularly festive outfits, Kate in reindeer antlers and a candy-cane pattered sleep dress that barely reached the middle of her thighs and Richie in a red onesie with a gold star on the chest that didn’t necessarily fit, the sleeves and legs ending much further up than they were supposed to.

She unwrapped her legs from around the taller Gecko’s waist, dropping down and walking over to greet the other with a kiss to his cheek. Kate pulled his jacket from his shoulders and he let her. She placed her hands at his sides and broke his insistence on taking it all in for a proper kiss.

“Yeah.” He replied as he pulled away, glancing at his brother. There was a tiny bit of curiosity peeking underneath the closed off exterior, his arms now folded across his chest but his eyebrows raised.

“We’re decorating the tree.” She told him, and his eyes landed on the giant green monstrosity, the one they’d picked after two hours of deciding. It was wrapped in garland and twinkling lights already, the product of a lot of work on Kate and Richie’s parts.

There were a lot of things that they ended up doing alone because Seth refused to let go of his pride. Particularly, it tended to be anything that required costumes or excess decoration. Celebration of any antiquated holiday fell under that list, but Kate refused to let him bow out of the first day of their first Christmas together. That was the reason the tree was half-decorated and a sweater lay on the couch behind them, waiting.

She and Richie had conspired for weeks, waiting till the first of December to spring their plan into action although Seth took his sweet time leaving that morning.

Eventually he left, a full day ahead of him catching up with someone he’d told her about briefly, but she was only half listening while she ate her breakfast. She and Richie had wasted no time going to find their tree and hauling out all the decorations they’d been successfully hiding from Seth – after buying more, that was.

“And why do we have a tree?” He asked, sizing the thing up like he was trying to intimidate it.

Kate narrowed her eyes. “It’s Christmas.”

“We could have gotten something plastic.”

“It’s traditional.”

“Sweetheart, nothing about us is traditional.” He pointed out and she rolled her eyes, reaching for the sweater that Richie had already picked up.

“He has a point.” The other brother piped up, earning a look from Kate that made him grin.

She wasn’t hurt by his hesitance, it wasn’t like she’d been expecting anything better, but she still wished he was a little more interested. She cut the conversation short, knowing he’d more than likely argue the point. “I like the way the tree smells, reminds me of home. Just put it the damn sweater and shut up.”

That earned his hands up in defence as he shook his head. “No way.”

“You’re helping us.”

“I’ll help, but I’m vetoing the Christmas sweater, sweet cheeks. You’ll only use it for blackmail.” His words were accentuated by him _actually_ pinching her cheek softly and she smacked his hand away.

“Fine.” She sighed, throwing it back in the direction of the couch.

He was possibly a little bit right about the blackmail, but she didn’t say as much as she went back to trying to sort out the baubles. Seth and Richie had quiet conversation behind her as she rummaged through it all.

“You look like a god damn idiot, by the way.”

“S’for Kate.”

“She bribe you?”

She could hear Richie chuckle. “A little, but I still like Christmas.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

The response came with the reminder about stories they’d told her, what things were like after they were with Eddie, how he tried to make it a good time for them after all they’d been through. Kate supposed this a little for herself, but for them too, to give them something normal and filled with love after all the crap they’d been through, even before they came into each other’s lives.

“You could at least put on a Santa hat or something. It’s the time for giving, Seth.”

“Allowing you two to make our house this ugly is generous enough.”

The conversation faded out as she found herself reaching down further for a bag of glittery ones she liked best. She was aware the dress rode up and felt the fabric lift over her ass, showing off her barely-there underwear, but not that it was distracting until she turned her head and their eyes met hers far too quickly.

“Are you helping or not?” She asked, smiling and ignoring it for the time being as she picked up a bag, turning to hand it to Richie. “I think we’ll use these ones and just… Figure out what else suits them.”

Richie nodded and took them from her, placing them by the tree. “Works for me.”

Kate turned to Seth and tilted her head towards the tree. “Just put them wherever, we can always fix it after.”

“You’re the boss.”

“Yes, I _am_.”

Tree decoration was a rigorous process when you’d purchased just about every option stores had to offer, and considering the fact that they’d gotten such a big tree, it was probably for the best. They got to work, hanging baubles across the tree. It was easier to fill up the space with the three of them doing it and they quickly moved through everything Kate wanted on it. From the sparkly spheres to star shaped ones she was obsessed with, it wasn’t the most professionally decorated tree, but it was something.

They even managed to get Seth involved enough to share an opinion that wasn’t ‘ _I don’t care, let me leave_ ’.

The opinion was merely ‘ _it looks fine_ ’, but it still counted as far as Kate was concerned.

Richie found her while Seth was frustrating himself with trying to get baubles to hang off a particularly droopy part towards the bottom and handed her the angel she’d picked out for the top. It wasn’t much compared to the rest of the tree, but with a cream coloured dress and wire wings, she’d taken a liking to it for some reason.

“Should I get a chair or something?” She asked, turning it over in her hands, her fingers moving over the wings as she admired it.

Richie shook his head. “I got you.”

He walked her back over to the tree and she realised what he was doing, sighing and turning around as his hands moved to her waist. She had to jump a little to help herself get there, but Richie managed to lift her smaller frame up onto his shoulder as she reached her arms out, placing the angel on top of the tree. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her steady and when she was done he pulled her back down, dipping her into his arms to carry, her arm wrapping around his neck.

“Why bother with an angel when we have you?” He asked, eyes glued to her as he pulled the antlers off her head, throwing them towards the couch.

“ _Smooth_.” Kate hid a smile, pressing her lips together.

He let her down but not without sneaking a kiss, his hand bunching up the back of her dress. Cold air nipped at her lower back and she tugged the cotton back down, having picked the tiny dress as incentive more than anything. Plus, it meant she got to pick Richie’s outfit and there was something about his tall and wide frame in a onesie that made her giggle.

“When we’re done.” She promised without specifying, but Richie knew what she meant and he went back to helping Seth who was still hopelessly tying to decorate, muttering to himself. Kate cleaned the couch off, throwing away what wasn’t needed and then got back to work on the tree herself.

Eventually, she pulled back to find a tree covered in lights and sparkles, something gorgeous that made her feel warm inside. Maybe it was a little too full of Christmas cheer for the three of them, but if she picked any holiday to be needlessly cheery it would be this one. This was the one where she would go about showing her appreciation for the two of them tirelessly.

Of course her thoughts were interrupted by Seth’s arms looping around her waist, pressing a kiss into her hair and then her neck, making her flinch.

“Ticklish?” He murmured and she turned her head to meet his gaze before she shook it. “No?”

He didn’t take her word for it, peppering kisses down her neck and moving his fingers at her waist, making her giggle although she tried to quiet herself. She squirmed under his touch, trying to pull away and Richie turned to look at them amusedly.

“Stop distracting me.” She pleaded, looking to the taller Gecko for help.

Instead of releasing her from Seth’s grip, he moved to stand in front of her and smirk. He pushed strands of hair out of her face, his fingers trailing down to the other side of her neck before the both of them started up and she shrieked, caught between them.

“No, no, we still have to,” She could barely get the words out between the giggles and whines, the both of them steadfast in their assault, but it took Seth beginning to roughly suck at the skin by her neck to shut her laughter up entirely.

Richie caught on to the shift, his hand trailing down between her legs slowly, testing the water and her hips bucked involuntarily. She’d been making herself wait and had intended to leave it a while longer, just to get all the decorations up but with one of them marking her and the other rubbing her over her panties, all plans went out of the window. She just wanted this. Her voice came out low and pleading, eyes fluttering shut. “Please…”

“You hear that, brother? I think we should give her what she wants.” Richie said quietly, tilting her head up and her green eyes met his, her lips twitching as she failed to focus. Of course she expected this eventually, especially considering it was Seth’s favourite method of distracting her. Richie had wanted her since the morning but she had denied him, stating that they had a million things to do even if she had almost given in. Now they both had the upper hand, her legs shifting slightly apart as the taller of the two moved his finger back and forth against her, a slow and deliberate torture.

Seth pulled away after lazily licking over the spot on her neck he was trying to mark, arm still locked around her waist as she tensed up. “I think she should tell us.”

Kate stayed quiet, her mouth parting slightly as she realised they were serious. “I…” She exhaled and her bottom lip jutted out just barely. “Take me to the couch.”

Her wish their command, Seth unwrapped his arms from around her but held onto her sides and Richie took her hands, leading her towards the black leather couch slowly. Kate was already feeling wet and needy for their attention, anything else they had to do moving to the back of her mind as her eyes locked on Richie’s. He was still smirking down at her and it made her eyebrows furrow in frustration, bringing their hands towards her lips so she could kiss his fingers.

Maybe this was a thank you, although she felt appreciation from them almost every night and sometimes in the mornings, the lazy rolling of hips and her bones still achy. She showed it back to them, peering up at them and watching them fall apart like they watched her.

They laid her out on the couch, dress bunched up at her waist and then at her stomach, pushed up further by one of them but she didn’t notice which. Things began to finally speed up and Seth made quick work of her panties, telling her how she shouldn’t have bothered putting any on. She was sure if they had their way she wouldn’t be in them more often than not. Kate would probably want the same from them, since it was more often than not them trying to keep up with _her_.

Richie sat behind her on the couch, hunched over to watch her and cradling her head in his lap, brushing his thumb over her cheek gently. Her features looked smaller when there was his hand in comparison, fingers curling around the side of her face.

She looked from him back over to Seth who hadn’t moved his gaze as he shifted down, his arms hooking around her hips and his body behind him.

He pushed her thighs apart, getting comfortable as she watched, the anticipation making her practically shiver the closer he got. His eyes were only on hers for a moment more. “The time for giving, right?”

Kate wanted to roll her eyes or maybe make some snide comment about his constant need to throw out one liners but any coherent thought she had begun to melt away when he put his mouth on her. His tongue eased her into it, moving slow and revelling in the way she tasted. Her legs were propped up over his shoulders, her breath hitching in her throat and getting heavier.  

The reactions became louder, whimpers and moans leaving her mouth as she pressed her face closer to Richie. He chuckled and stared, his thumb inching closer to her mouth and she reached for his hand, pushing it even closer to show him what she wanted. He ran it over her lower lip in time with Seth’s tongue licking over her folds and pushed his thumb inside her mouth, the moan she let out muffled by it. Her tongue swirled over his thumb and she sucked on the digit wantonly but her hand reached for the buttons on the ridiculous outfit he still had on, her eyes pleading with him. She needed more.

“You really want that?” He asked, his voice low as his other hand reached for one of the buttons and she nodded.

It wasn’t the easiest of positions but the build-up had her ready to beg, wanting at least one of them to feel as good as she felt. He pulled his hand away, beginning to undo the buttons. She’d probably prefer him out of it entirely, but her dress hadn’t even gotten over her shoulders and she didn’t mind the half-dressed mess they’d become.

Both of them were entirely focused on her and Kate couldn’t keep her attention on one thing at a time, her hand still waiting as Seth caught her watching, almost smiling before he began to suck harshly on her clit. He unwrapped one of his hands from around her leg, bringing it up to push a finger into her. She cried out at the sensations running through her and her hand finally came into contact with Richie’s cock, fingers brushing over it as she struggled to calm herself down enough to take it.

Her eyebrows furrowed as another moan left her mouth and her hand barely managed to wrap around Richie’s length. He was big, more so than Seth and it had intimidated her at first, but he’d eased her into everything. There wasn’t worry in her face as she moved in his lap, pulling him down towards her mouth to muffle another moan against him.  

Richie above her exhaled and clenched his jaw, keeping her hair out of her face as she opened her mouth, licked up towards the tip and over it.

“Fuck…” He cursed, his voice barely above a whisper. “That’s our girl.”

“ _Good_ girl.” She corrected breathlessly on instinct as her hand began to move over his cock, her mouth returning as soon as the words left her mouth. Kate was barely keeping it together, her focus split between the two of them and her hips bucking into the second finger Seth had pushed into her, getting closer and closer to the edge.

He grinned and threw his head back as Kate began to use her mouth to move back and forth over him, following the movements of her hand. “Our good girl.”

It didn’t take much longer to bring her to her orgasm, Seth was relentless his mouth and fingers driving her right over the edge as she cried out, the noise barely quietened by Richie’s length still against her lips. It was every cliché scenario when they made her cum, seeing stars and fireworks, unable to keep her hips still for the life of her, her hand moving vigorously.

Seth’s fingers continued to pump into her, keeping his rhythm as she rode it out and she barely had time to calm down before she became determined to help Richie to finish too. Out of breath, she pulled back for a moment as Seth helped her hips up and she turned over, crawling back over to close what miniscule space there had been between the two of them. He pulled her hair back as she reached again for Richie’s cock and Seth trailed his hand between her legs, making her twitch with excitement, knowing they likely weren’t done.

Richie refused to be rough with her, his body thrown back into the couch as she got him off, his words gentle encouragements. “That’s it… I’m close now, Kate.”

“Come to the bedroom when you’re done.” Seth said behind her, removing his hand and shifting off the couch, presumably walking off towards the room.

Their moment alone changed nothing but Kate’s enthusiasm, wanting the both of them to take her as soon as possible once again. She could only peek at Richie, her job was messy at best but it seemed to be working for him since she could hear him groaning and cursing under his breath. He didn’t often ask this from her, considering he was a lot to take but she’d wanted it anyway. She wanted to see him looking like this for her.

His hand found the back of her head as it bopped up and down and gripped her hair as he came messily, dirtying her hand and the corner of her mouth. She slowed down, breath still heavy against him as they both calmed. Her hand stilled and she looked up, finding his eyes shut. Eventually they opened again and Richie pulled her back up to him. He shifted his arm out of the onesie he’d been wearing and brought the sleeve up to clean her up, staring at her like she really was some kind of angel.

They both looked a little ridiculous, but wore it well. Really, Kate thought Richie could probably pull off anything. She got up onto her knees, pulling her dress over her head and he slowly pulled his other arm out of his sleeve. She got off the couch, legs a little shaky but she wasn’t close to worn out just yet and she held her hand out to him, grinning.  

“Come on. We’ll fix the tree in the morning.” She told him and he stood up without her doing much to help, letting the festive outfit drop to his feet.

He left it there as he followed towards the bedroom and picked her up half way there, her laughter filling the hallway. It continued into the bedroom until she reached the bed and it slowly shifted into moans once more.


End file.
